


Cabin In The Woods

by peggys



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Bucky crashes his motorcycle on a mission, hurting himself in the process and seeking refuge in the reader's cabin for a few days.





	Cabin In The Woods

**Third Person POV**

Bucky’s motorcycle crashed through the tall trees, throwing him off of it and into a giant tree trunk. He groaned, forcing himself onto his feet, although he was almost certain he’d just broken a few ribs. He had no one to call for help, no back-up. He couldn’t go back out and fight in his weakened condition.   
His bike was unsalvageable, so he left it where it was and grabbed his jacket—the only thing that hadn’t been ruined in the crash. He treaded through the woods for about fifteen minutes before finding a cabin. In the middle of the woods. Which he very foolishly let himself into.

Once inside, he found a light on, and food in the fridge and pantry. He’d just broken into someone’s home. And, right on queue, the door opened to reveal a woman with bags of groceries.

**Your POV**

“What the hell?” You blurted, startled by the scruffy man standing in your kitchen. You dropped the bags on the table and went for the knife in your pocket.

“Hey, hey, calm down. My name is Bucky. I was on a solo mission for The Avengers and I got hurt, and I needed somewhere to go. I’m sorry,” He explained before you had the chance to pull the pocket knife on him. 

“Oh yeah, I recognize you,” You said, placing the knife back where it was before and reaching your hand out so he could shake it. He took your hand in his firm grip, shaking it twice before letting go. “You can stay here as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” He said. You noticed his hand on his ribs. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” You asked, quickly putting the groceries in the fridge and walking over to Bucky.

“I crashed my bike. Got thrown into a tree,” He said, grunting as he sat down.

“Take off your shirt, I’ll be right back,” He agreed hesitantly, struggling to pull his shirt over his head as you came back with a bag of medical supplies, inspecting his wounds. “I’m (Y/N), by the way,” You said as you pulled hydrogen peroxide out of the bag. “This isn’t gonna feel too good.”

He gritted his teeth as the incredible stinging sensation spread through all of his cuts. “Sorry, just give it a second, it’ll feel better,” You said, capping the bottle and getting a long bandage to put around his torso. “You said you got thrown off your bike?” He nodded. “I’m gonna ask you a couple questions.”

After you asked him a series of questions, you guessed he had a mild concussion and ordered him to get some rest. You gave him a blanket and a pillow and sent him to your room to sleep for a bit. You examined his equipment—the comm, his phone, his weapons—it was all destroyed. 

Once he awoke, you gave him a sandwich and some water.

“How are you feeling?” You asked.

“Better. Thank you, but you really don’t have to do this for me,” He replied.

“No, it’s okay, it’s my pleasure,” You smiled at him. “I checked out your equipment—it’s shit. There’s no fixing it, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, I kinda figured..” He said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “I’ll just call Steve, he can come pick me up and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

It had been two more days, and the rest of the team was on separate missions, and Steve was to pick up Bucky tomorrow night, which you weren’t exactly happy about. You’d grown close with him over the last couple days, sleeping next to him—because you insisted he slept on in your bed, and he insisted you slept in it with him—playing cards, and hanging out for three days straight. And, of course, you’d developed a small crush on him—and he’d one on you too.

Steve came by the next day in his bug, knocking on your door as you opened it for him, inviting him inside as he greeted his friend and Bucky introduced the two of you.

“Do you have any things?” Steve asked Bucky, looking around him for bags.

“No, it all got ruined when I hit the damn tree,” Bucky replied. “Can you go wait in the car? I’ll be right out.”

“Sure thing,” Steve said, turning to you, saying “It was nice meeting you,” and shaking your hand before stepping out the front door and into the car. that was parked on the trail that led up to your house—because it was in the middle of the woods, where there were no roads or driveways.

Bucky turned to you, pulling you in for a long hug before releasing you from his grasp. “Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, and for being so nice and hanging out with me the whole time,” He said, his hands gripping your shoulders as he stared into your eyes.

“Oh, uh, it was no problem, really,” You said, flustered by the fact that his eyes darted to your lips when he thought you weren’t paying attention. “It was my pleas—” 

You were interrupted by his lips colliding with yours, his hands moving up your back, pulling you closer to him. You closed your eyes, taking his face in your hands, kissing him back and matching his passion. He pulled away from your mouth reluctantly, not wanting the moment to end, but knowing that he had to leave. He looked directly into your eyes again, smiling as a light red dusted his cheeks. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around, okay?” He said, placing a kiss on your cheek as he grabbed his jacket off of the arm of the couch. “Bye.”

“Bye,” You said quietly as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. You walked into your bedroom, about to lay down on your bed when you found a small piece of paper with some scribbles on it rested on your pillow.

_Call me_  
914-735-1890  
~Bucky ♡ 


End file.
